The present invention relates to a medical guide wire for use in a process in which a medical implement such as a catheter and an introducer kit used for the purpose of treatment or diagnosis is introduced to a desired site in a blood vessel.
A medical guide wire is used in introducing a medical implement, such as a catheter and an introducer sheath, into a blood vessel and leaving the implement indwelling in the blood vessel, at the time of percutaneously diagnosing and/or treating a blood vessel. The location through which to introduce the medical implement such as catheter into the blood vessel has hitherto been mainly femoral (thigh), but has been being changed in recent years to brachial (arm), particularly radial (wrist), for alleviating the burden on the patient. As a result, a medical guide wire provided at its distal portion with a J shape, for example, is being desired which can be used safely in the radial and the brachial blood vessels tending to be branched or meander and is excellent in steerability.
Conventionally, at the time of inserting a medical guide wire having a J shape at its distal portion into a guide needle, a catheter or the like, an assisting implement (an inserter, or a straightener) for facilitating the insertion has been used. Particularly in the case where the radius of curvature of the J-shaped curved portion is small, however, it has been needed to withdraw the guide wire from the blood vessel and re-insert the guide wire into the inserter in such occasions as exchange of the catheter.